


Pi pies are the best pies!

by Sister_Aurelia



Series: In better alternate timelines [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Baking, Family Feels, Fluff, Fun with Math, Gen, Happy, Kid Fic, M/M, Mathematics, Pi, Pi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia
Summary: Lantis discovers that there is a holiday called Pi Day!This, of course, calls for celebrations, and custom made pie!





	Pi pies are the best pies!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Hello hello dear readers!
> 
> This story is a belated celebration of Pi Day which was last week. Happy Pi Day! But there never is enough Pi, or pie, or happy fluffy fic, so I decided to post it now instead of next year.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Dear Missy, thank you for your many wonderful comments. This one is for you.

* * *

  
“JackGeneralDad!” Lantis calls out excitedly as she bursts into his office.

 

Jack looks up from the requisition forms he is filling out, and pushes them away happily.

 

“Hey sweetheart. What's up?”

 

Lantis skips around the table to him with a bright smile. “Did you know it's Pi Day on Wednesday?”

 

Jack gives her a hug.

“Oh, they have a special on pies in the mess?”

 

“No! Pi, the number! The circumference of a circle divided by its diameter. But people celebrate it by making pie in the shape of the number symbol pi.”

 

A grin spreads over Jack’s face. “You wanna make pi pie?”

 

“Yesss! We have already started manufacturing pi shaped pie dishes. Will you help us make it?”

 

“Of course, sweetie. Though I gotta tell you, I normally only eat it, I never actually made pie before.”

 

“That's no problem, we asked MaeSergeantWillis to help too. She said she was looking forward to it.”

 

“Well, that is settled then. When do we start?”

 

“We bake tomorrow, but today we can start on cutting butter into tiny cubes and freezing them.”

 

“That sounds fun. Let's do that.”

 

Lantis’ eyes twinkle. “You sure you don't want to finish your requisition forms first, JackGeneralDad?”

 

“Eh, they'll keep.”

 

“You could tell us what you need, and we can fill out the forms, JackGeneralDad.” Lantis offers with a smile.

 

Jack laughs. “That's really nice of you. Perhaps later. We have butter to freeze, I believe.”

 

* * *

 

Of course the news have spread far and wide the next day. It really shouldn't come as a surprise, given how popular Lantis is with the kids of the city.

 

Jack still is surprised to get a hail from the kindergarten teacher mid morning.

 

“General O’Neill? This is Josephine Bhaer, I teach kindergarten class in the daycare.”

 

“Good morning, Ms Bhaer, what can I do for you?”

 

“Apparently Lantis plans to bake lots of pies with you this afternoon, as the children tell me. Would it be alright if we joined you?”

 

Jack chuckles. “News travel fast. Let me check with the kitchen, but I think it should be fine. How many kids are we talking about?”

 

“Well, it seems they all would like to come. That’s 15 children in my class, but there may be more from school interested.”

 

Jack shakes his head fondly. “Of course they would. Okay, I’ll coordinate with the kitchen staff and get back to you before lunch.”

 

“Thank you, General!”

 

“You’re welcome, Ms Bhaer.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Daddy!” Nemmy calls happily when she spots John by the door. He waves to her, and she runs to him for a hug, getting flour all over him. John doesn’t mind.

 

He laughs, and throws his little girl in the air, then settles her on his hip. “Hey, Nemmy. Having fun?”

 

“Yessss! We are making pi pie, look, daddy!”

 

Nemmy points to the table she deserted, where her friends are still busy. John carries her back over, greeting people on the way.

 

Sgt. Willis looks up from rolling out pie crust, and gives him a very relieved smile. “Oh, good to see you sir. Could you help the table of Nemmy with their crust?”

 

John grins. “Sure, Sergeant. Let me just wash my hands first.”   
  
All in all, there are about 50 kids present, with teachers and kitchen staff directing and helping them. Apparently this was a spontaneous development. John only got to know about it when he went to pick up Nemmy from daycare and found a note displayed on the door. 

“We are baking pie in the room next to the communal kitchen. Come pick up your child there! Thank you.” There was a map too.

 

While John washes his hands, Nemmy organises an apron for him. As all adult sized aprons are already in use, she brought him one of the kid sized ones, with flowers and rainbows all over it.

 

“Look daddy, for you!”

 

John has to laugh, but puts on the small apron without protest. “Thank you, honey, that’s very nice of you.” 

 

Soon he is elbow deep in pie ingredients, surrounded by little munchkins. It’s the most fun he has had all week.

 

Nemmy is very proud to show him the Goqiarana fruit she peeled, and John praises her for a job well done. Bigger kids take over in cutting the seeds out, and chopping up the fruit.

 

Apparently Lantis manufactured pie forms in the shape of Pi, which amuses John to no end. The kids are working together in little groups to make pie in different flavours. At another table some kids are cutting out cookies in the shape of pi, and also in the shape of numbers. 

 

Lantis is overseeing this, calling out “Now we need 2 7 7 8 5. Great. And next 7 7 1 3 4. Wonderful.” 

 

John realizes they are already several hundred of digits into the never ending number.

 

John gets the job to carefully roll out the pie crust, and then gently fit it into the dish so that there aren't any holes. All the kids around the table cheer when he manages to transfer the crust to the dish without breaking it.

 

Making pie with kids is about as messy, and also as funny as you would imagine. The kitchen staff and teachers from the daycare and school make sure everything runs smoothly though. 

Bit by bit, more parents turn up who wanted to pick up their kids, and are promptly roped into helping as well.

Finally all pies and cookies are ready to go into the many ovens, and the kids enthusiastically get on the job of tidying up and wiping the tables.

 

Sgt. Willis thanks all small and big helpers, and promises everything will be ready by breakfast time tomorrow.

 

Everyone applauds, and then most of them migrate over to the mess hall for dinner.

 

John hails Rodney, who probably is lost in work again. “Hey, CSO husband, how about some dinner?”

 

“Mhm? Oh yeah, sounds good. Meet you there in an hour?”

 

John chuckles. “Check your time, McKay, and then get your butt in gear.”

 

Rodney sputters indignantly, but then deflates. “Oh, is that the time? Be right there.”

 

Nemmy looks up at John hopefully, and he hands the radio to her after a quick, “Awesome. Someone wants to talk to you.”

 

“Pa? Are you coming to dinner?”

 

Rodney’s voice gentles at once when he hears his daughter. “Hey, Nemmy. Yes, I’ll be right with you. Did you have a good day?”

 

“Yesss! We made lots of pie and cookies, and daddy came and helped, and it was so much fun!”

 

“That sounds great, sweetie. Reserve me some jello, okay? I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

 

“Okay! Love you, pa!”

 

“Love you too, sweetie.”

 

* * *

 

Pi day is a huge success. There have to be 40 different pies, and a line of cookies outlining the number to the 500th decimal place. Lantis gets lots of pictures from her security cameras before the buffet is opened to the general public. Also video of the people coming in for breakfast and being amazed by the spread before them. She attaches the best pictures and video to the next databurst waiting to go to the SGC next week. By then all pie will be long gone, of course.

But she knows their friends at the SGC love getting funny and happy news. There is enough seriousness going on already in their daily lives and the worlds they live in. If celebrating funny holidays like Pi Day can help to counter that, Lantis is all for it.

 

“JackGeneralDad! DanielDoctorJacksonDad! Come on, we don't want all the pie to be gone!”

 

Jack chuckles, and makes a move to capture her for tickling, but Lantis evades him with a shriek of laughter. “No tickling! Pie is waiting!”

 

Daniel picks her up, and helps her climb onto his back for a piggyback ride.

 

“Last one in the mess hall has to do the laundry for a week!” He calls out before taking off at a gallop. 

Jack is hot on his heels, but takes a left turn where Daniel turned right at a junction. 

“Oh no, he is taking a transporter, DanielDoctorJacksonDad! Hurry!”

 

Daniel obligingly runs faster, and manages to skid to a halt in front of the mess hall seconds before Jack.

 

Lantis throws her hands in the air, giggling madly. “We won!”

 

Jack grins, and launches the tickle attack that was aborted before. Daniel can't defend himself very well because he is holding on to Lantis’ legs, and soon collapses in a heap of laughter.

 

“I give, I give!” he wheezes out finally, and Jack stops tickling, and hugs him instead.

 

“You two done with your insubordination?” 

Jack asks dryly.

 

Lantis has to giggle again. “Yes, JackGeneralDad. Can we finally eat pie now?”

 

“Yeah sure, you betcha.”

 

Daniel helps Lantis to climb down, and both her dads hold her hands when they enter the mess hall. This is gonna be  **the best** Pi Day ever!

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you had fun!
> 
> [ Here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BgTo3tfDP0Z/) you can see the Pi pie I made for Pi Day.
> 
> Sadly I didn't have a Pi shaped pie dish, as Amazon does not ship them to Germany.  
> But it was super yummy anyway! :D
> 
> Ms Josephine Bhaer, Nemmy's kindergaten teacher, is a nod to Jo from Lousia May Alcotts "Little Women" series. She is one of my role models in how to run a school, and be a great mom.


End file.
